


Hotels

by chrisonfire



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Sebastian and Remington share a bed.





	Hotels

Palaye Royale were staying in one hotel room. It was a tight arrangement, but Remington and Sebastian would share a bed with Emerson on the couch. It would be fine, it wasn't like they'd never done it before. The three were so tired that they showered and then immediately went to sleep. They were all out cold by 10.

Remington woke up suddenly around midnight. He was parched. Blearily looking around, he recalled the new hotel and then Sebastian softly snoring next to him. He got up, trying to be as silent as possible. Once he finished gulping down enough water to soothe his throat, he stumbled back to bed. He laid down, back next to Sebastian.

Sebastian was lovely to him. He was talented, and his passion was like a ray of sunshine. Remington was momentarily dizzied by not only his inner beauty but the content, peaceful expression on his features. Sebastian was godlike.

Closing his eyes, Remington tried to get back to sleep. But his mind was suddenly entirely focused on one thing - Sebastian, in his sleep, wrapped his arms around him. Remington went still, trying not to even breathe. He didn't know why he liked being in Sebastian's firm grip so much, but he did. He soon relaxed, and let Sebastian hold him as he started to drift off.

Suddenly, Remington was startled awake. He felt something against his ass. Something hard, pressing against him. He turned red when he realized the obvious answer, squirming in Sebastian's embrace. The cuddling turned sensual as Sebastian's hands moved over his body. His hips ground purposefully against Remington.

Remington didn't know how to react. He told himself that getting hard was just his body's reaction, and not him being attracted to Sebastian. He turned his head so he could see Sebastian's face and realized his brother was still asleep. Surely it wasn't his fault that next time the man thrusted against him, he pushed his ass back into it. It was an automatic reaction. Besides, it had been way too long since he'd been fucked.

Remington shut his eyes. He had to just go to sleep. And not focus on the feeling of Sebastian's heat against him. And not-

“Remy…” a voice in his ear groaned.

Remington froze. Surely he hadn't really heard that. But Sebastian's humping was growing more frequent, and now he hooked his leg over Remington's hips. He used the leverage to fuck against his brother harder, and for the first time that night Remington regretted not just taking the couch.

Remington pushed Sebastian off him. The other groaned, and then suddenly his eyes opened. He tried not to betray what was going on with his expression.

“Remy… what time is it?” Sebastian asked, yawning. He seemed completely oblivious to what was going on, but Remington noticed him sneaking a glance at the bathroom door.

“Late. Go to sleep.”

“I think I'll just use the bathroom first.” Sebastian started to get up.

Remington acted purely on instinct. He reached out and shoved Sebastian back down, moving his body to straddle his brother. He grinded down once, sweetly, against him, pushing their erections together. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked at Sebastian's shocked face.

“Ah… am I still dreaming?” Sebastian calmed down. “Go on then, take me.” He flopped his head back dramatically.

Remington snorted. “You think I'm not bottoming?” He was very aware of Emerson's presence on the couch as he stripped himself. Then, it occurred to him that maybe he was moving too fast. He leaned down to kiss Sebastian.

His brother was more than eager to reciprocate. He put his hand on Remington's neck, holding them together. He spread his legs to let Remington lay between them. The kiss was rough, tongues and teeth clashing, but Remington enjoyed it and it sure did seem like Sebastian did too from the hardness pressing against him.

Remington pulled back to get air, but Sebastian shoved his fingers in his mouth. Remington sucked on them. After a minute, his brother pulled them out and started teasing his ass. Remington couldn't help but notice Sebastian was still clothed, but before he could say anything two fingers were inside him.

Remington choked and fell forwards, grinding his hips back. Sebastian seemed to be oddly good at this for someone he'd assumed was straight. He expertly opened Remington up, loosening him enough to fuck him. He explored with his fingers. Remington let out a gasp when Sebastian hit a spot inside of him. His hand flew to cover his mouth, remembering Emerson on the couch.

Sebastian was clearly aware of what he'd done, because he kept stroking the same spot. Remington was almost humping Sebastian at this point. He didn't even have the decency to be ashamed, because of course Sebastian would just think this was a dream. He muffled his noises with his hand, biting down on it. The pain only made him more aroused.

Sebastian finally pulled them out, and Remington couldn't help the whimper that came out of his mouth. He eagerly helped Sebastian out of his pants. He wasn't sure where the sudden need and desperation had come from, but he was filled with heat and need for release.

Remington didn't allow Sebastian to push him on his back. He didn't want to be teased, he liked full control. He put the lube on Sebastian's dick himself, enjoying the feeling of his brother's hardness in his hands and the sounds of his breath catching as Remington stroked him. He kept at it longer than he needed to, until he was worried he might come just from grinding against the sheets.

He put his morals aside as he lowered himself onto Sebastian's dick. When he was fully seated, he sat there panting for a moment before he started moving himself. He started out slow. Sebastian made eye contact with him and it lit him up inside, making his hips move faster and forcing a moan from his mouth before he had time to cover it. He knew Emerson was a light sleeper, but he hoped that this once he wouldn't hear anything.

Remington bit down on his wrist as he moved harder and faster on top of Sebastian. His brother moved his hands over him, caressing his thighs and then his ass and moving up to his chest. Remington couldn't silence his whimper when Sebastian teased his nipples.

Remington froze again when he felt a third hand on him. “Emerson?” he whispered quietly. He turned, only to see that his other brother was also naked and had a hungry look in his eyes.

“Starting without me?” Emerson asked teasingly. Sebastian bucked his hips up into Remington.

“Well, you can join in.”

Remington and Sebastian switched positions. Sebastian started really fucking Remington, going at a much harder pace than before. Emerson got on top of him and slid his dick into Remington's waiting mouth. 

He sucked on Emerson, though he could barely concentrate on it with Sebastian fucking him so thoroughly. He moaned when his brother hit that spot inside of him, vibrating around Emerson's dick. Finally, Emerson shifted a little and started pushing slowly into Remington's mouth.

“Oh, you're good,” Emerson gasped. He started fucking into Remington's mouth. Remington gladly allowed himself to be used, relaxing his throat. He looked up at Emerson's tense face, squirming under his two brothers.

Heat flooded his abdomen as he was filled from both ends. Sebastian was constantly hitting his prostate, and the groans of both of them were having a huge effect on him.  Suddenly he cried out, coming on his stomach.

Sebastian swore and came inside of him. Emerson pushed deeper inside his throat and came, choking Remington a little. Remington, full of bliss, didn't care. Slowly they all came down, relaxing as they all fell back to the bed.

“Huh. That didn't feel much like a dream,” Sebastian expressed.

“You're awake, idiot,” Remington said, swatting Sebastian.

“Huh,” he said as they went back to sleep.


End file.
